new mew
by x-ghostgirl-x
Summary: desdemona is a rebelious 12 year old girl that has runaway from home and...i suck at summarys,but this is NOT a kishxOC story.hope ya like it!


me:hi peaples^-^ dont worry this is NOT a kishXOC story i PROMISE.

DC:does tokyo mew mew have british zombies? i do not own TMM

kish:*sweatdrop*

* * *

><p>the girl known as desdemona moaned hoplessly as she walked home to where the screaming and yelling awaited<p>

. her princible figured out her little game where he sent home papers and report cards and she forged signitures from her new foster parents and no amount of fake tears could stop him from dialing the dreaded number and telling her foster parents about her 9 suspensions,14 times skipping school,4 times forging teacher notes 5 times beating up "random,innocent" peaple,many many many detensions,  
>and so much more<p>

.'okay so im a little off track,i can fix this all on my own though"

and those thoughts dissapeared when she saw the house that awaited her 'darn,oh well i've been here two mounths,the foster home has to admit,thats a new record for me.'

desdemona had long black hair,dark blue eyes,a long sleeve black shirt,a short black skirt,fishnet leggings,knee high converse,a black chocker,had un beleivebly pale skin,  
>and was at the age of 12. and sadley her foster parents were packing her stuff this moment...<p>

15 minites later...

"YOU PATHETIC UNGRATEFULL BRAT!YOU GRAB YOUR STUFF RIGHT NOW AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"diana come on we have to pick up joey just leave this peice of filth to pack her stuff,she isnt worth it we'll come back and take it to the foster home and we'll be rid of it."john said with raw venom in his voice

that last sentence remained ringing in her they left bareley above a whisper she said "it has a name"

while she was packing her stuff she remembered diana and john left there wallets.

"im not going back to the fosters home" she grabbed their wallets and pulled out all of the cash .they were fithly stinkin rich anyways this wouldnt matter then she got an idea and pulled out johns credit card as well since she knew their credit card number she could take out half the cash and leave it there.

'okay,john and diana left 5 minites ago so i have 10 minites left.

she grabbed all of her clothes,and stuff which from years from expeirience she knew how to fit into a small bag and still have tons of room.

she grabbed a few water bottles,some food that didnt need a fridje, her cell phone,and her computer hacking stuff.

and with that she ran as fast as she could(whitch wasnt that hard since she was impossibly fast for some unknown reason) knowing she didnt have much time.

she stopped probly about 10 minites later without evan gasping for walked around a bit and found an ATM and was impressed.

"dahm it!"she forgot that john probly spent a load and hasnt put money in the there was enough that would last her a while she took 200 dollers and dropped the card in the sewage flap. (i know that in japan they use yen but i dont know any thing about that and it cofizzles me.^-^")

she ran off needing to find someplace to rest and plan out her runaway,and hack her phone so that they couldnt locate her. after a few minites of running she found a nice feild that looked promising...

meanwhile...

"pudding!stop running in the lab!if ryou finds you we're both dead" "you got that right."ichigo spun around meeting the cold blue eyes and blond hair that most girls her age found attractive but she found it a complete pain in the butt."now get back to work or im downing your pay!" "WHAT!you cant do that!"ichigo whined"im your boss!i can do whatever i want!""shut up!i cant help it if pudding-"

'crap!i was too busy fighting with ryou i forgot about pudding and her sugar rush!'

"pudding stop!your gonna break somthing!"pudding turned around to face her still running but backwards.

"pudding cant stop na no da!and pudding is a circus acrobrat she wont break anything at-"

"PUDDING STOP!"ryou tried to grab her leg but failed and she ran into the-"pudding stop!ur gonna hit the-"

too late. pudding fell over the lever causing the mew laser to turn on that turned the girls into mews."woah a laser! pudding is now a secret agent!na no da!"pudding started setting up the laser but ryou pushed her out of the way to undo the laser.

"hey thats not fair it not your turn na no da!"pudding said as she jumped on top of ryou and started playing with the laser. "pudding stop!this is serious stuff if you shoot the laser!"he yelled as pudding made a bunch of spaceship noise."shoot the laser?okay!na no da!"

"wait pudding thas not,what..i,,said"ryou tried to say as he fought with pudding over the aiming thing.

"and now for the final show!"pudding said as she pushed the button that shot the laser.

"PUDDING!"keicherio and the other mews ran into the room after hearing all the noise."pudding had a sugar rush,ran in here,fought with ryou and shot that laser over there!"ichigo explained obviously pissed off.

"oh thats all!we heard all the noise and thought somthing else was going on."mint said.

"you clearly dont understand .that was the mew laser!"ryou yelled."ryou theres no need to yell. what are the odds of the mew laser hitting somthing?"keichiro said.

**desdemona's POV**

'okay so i think i can sleep here for a few days until my food and water runs out,and im gonna need to call alex to see if she can make me some runaway arrangments,and im gonna have to keep a low profile for a while...' i thought as i tried to crash the tracking device in my cell phone.

"well,at least im finnaly fr-...whats that."as crazy as it sounds,why the hell is the sky pink?its not evan six!what is th-

...three hours later...

"oww"my head hurts.

"what the hell happened..."i last thing i remember was that the sky was pink...nah,i've been running alot,i've been stressing and i havent eaten,and i passed must be it,i probly have the memory mixed up the sky was not pink ... weird how i remember the pinkness in only one spot in the entire sky almost as if it was a laser...no not possible.

"...im tired."

...back at the cafe...

"keichiro"ryou said motining keichiro to come over to the computer. "yes ryou." "looks like theres a new mew mew."

* * *

><p>did ya like it did ya hate it!reveiw please!<p> 


End file.
